epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellen DeGeneres
Ellen DeGeneres battled Oprah Winfrey in Oprah vs Ellen. She was portrayed by Lauren Flans. Information on the Rapper Ellen Lee DeGeneres (born January 26, 1958) is an American comic, actress, and host. She is the host of the popular talk show Ellen. She often invites celebrities to her show, as well as performing skits and spoofs of movies, songs, and other things that are trending in pop culture. DeGeneres' career began as a stand-up comic. Her sarcasm and dry wit would earn her a number of TV and movie roles, most notably her self-named 1994 sitcom, Ellen. During the run of the sitcom, DeGeneres made the conscious decision to act as a homosexual character, also using the opportunity to reveal her own sexuality. Although she was met with criticism and controversy, and even blackballed for a time after "coming out", DeGeneres returned to TV briefly in 2001, albeit unsuccessfully. She then proved her resilience by entering the talk show circuit in 2003 with The Ellen DeGeneres Show (now simply Ellen), as well as doing voice-over work (as in Disney's Finding Nemo, where she plays the hyperactive Dory'').'' For one season, Ellen was also a judge on American Idol, though she admitted it didn't mesh with her persona. She can also be found as a host or co-host during celebrity award ceremonies and gala events, where her humor and unbridled enthusiasm only enhance her standing with guests and audiences alike. She is currently partnered with model and fellow actress Portia deRossi. Lyrics Verse 1 Hey God, it's me Ellen, can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin, when it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant, So battling me is your intention, I better mention, You're about to get licked by a lesbian! (ohhh) knock you of your throne Take a shot at everything you own, I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say, (I think you better just leave her alone) You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is, chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! Verse 2 Yes, you've got that power, and yes I've got those kittens! I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens! I like cute things that make people smile, Make everybody feel good for a while, Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild, Kick you right back to the Miracle Mile! I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over, I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa, From ABC to LGBT, to NBC and now it's all me, I'm the best MC and the biggest star , I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! Trivia * At age 56, Ellen is the second-oldest woman to appear in ERB, behind her opponent, Oprah Winfrey, and ahead of Sarah Palin. ** If the 67-year-old Hillary Clinton is counted, Ellen falls to the third-place spot. * She shares a birth month (January) and a star sign (Aquarius) with her opponent, Oprah, being four years and three days younger. * She is the second/third talk show host after Bill O'Reilly, and along with Oprah. * She will be the thirteenth or fourteenth television persona to be in a rap battle. * She is the seventh LGBT rapper in an ERB, after Lady Gaga, Dumbledore, Freddie Mercury, Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, and Michelangelo Buonarroti. Category:Lauren Flans Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Character main pages